Chun-Li vs. Katsuragi
The Destroyer Tournament reaches it's conclusion as Chun-Li of Street Fighter (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) fights Katsuragi from Senran Kagura (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Who will win in the Championship Round? Who is the mysterious man? How will the characters escape? All questions will be answered in the Finals! Introduction The two ladies were on the opposite sides of each other with a pair of doors facing each other. With one final breathe and the removal of nerves the Chinese and officer and ninja open the doors and walked in through. Once inside there was a long hallway that lead right to a throne room. The two combatants saw each other for a quick moment but faced the hallway as the were slowly entering the throne room of the person that must be responsible for their unexpected arrival. ???: Ah my guests have arrived. Such determination. The voice echoed throughout the room, however both of the ladies remained silence as both of them looked around for the source of the voice. ???: Please come towards the light, so I can see your faces. Chun-Li and Katsuragi both entered through the light as they got to see the thing that was responsible for the voices. It was a giant purple dragon with several horns. His arms about the size of a three story building. The two were wondering who he was. Chun-Li finally broke the silence between the final two combatants, ending the tension. Chun-LI: Who are you? The giant purple dragon was not expecting such a question to be asked immediately. However the dragon was willing to tell them. After all he believed that the two would both be killed by his own claws. ???: If you must know, I am Malefor the undead dragon king. Katsuragi: Where have I heard that before? Katsuragi thought that she had remembered the name from somewhere. However could not remember of the top of her head. However the Chinese police officer had more questions as she asked. Chun-LI: I must ask, what was your intention to bring us. Why start this, why make us go through? Malefor: Well I never brought you here, but another purple dragon. However I am glad that he was so foolish and used your magic on you fools. Katsuragi: What do you mean? Malefor: Oh it is simple really, I had returned into a weak state after my last fight with him and his companions. However, much to mine and his surprise, the amount of chaos and devastation that you and the other 30 combatants brought by Spyro restored my health and strength. And we have not just you Katsuragi, but more importantly you Chun-Li. The purple dragon was laughing maniaclly as this left both the ninja and the Chinese officer nervious. Katsuragi: What is he talking about? Chun-Li: I have no idea. Malefor: Oh you know what you did. Tell me Chun-Li, how did it feel taking not just Spiderman's, but that ignorant maverick hunter, Zero's life. Must say it brought me well beyond what I need to destroy this world. Chun-Li then tried to open the door to leave, but was now permanently locked. Malefor: Where do you think you are going. There is no escape for killers like yourself. Meanwhile outside, Cynder and the elemental dragons, Cyril, Terrador and Volteer were going to head in and confront the dark dragon. However, as they were going to enter, a magical barrier was put up. Despite all four trying their best attempts, the forcefield was shut. Cynder: I hope you are safe. In the arctic prison, Spyro heard these words as he was breaking out of prison and started flying. Sparx was so cold that he could barely keep up. Spyro: Don't worry I am coming! Sparx: Slow down my wings are still a little frozen. However outside the Chinese police officer and the ninja were exchanging some heated words at each other. Katsuragi: Why! WHY!! Why take all those lives? Chun-Li: I had no choice. Katsuragi: There is always a choice, I will put an end to the senseless murder. The two then entered into a fighting stance as the undead dragon king laughs as the final match commences. Malefor: This will be fun to watch! ONE LAST TIME!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Drawing Lines) 60 Katsuragi boosted towards the officer and landed the first blow by hitting her in the head with her boots. This did nothing as Chun-Li tries to use her legs to kick her. The ninja then dodged but was met by a projectile that sent Katsuragi backward. Katsuragi then recovered as Chun-Li was now charging at her. The ninja of Senran Kagura waited patiently as Chun-Li got closer. 55 Chun-Li continues the offensive and jumped towards her. While the Chinese police officer was close enough to the ninja, Chun-Li shot out towards her. While Katsuragi was able to avoid the first kick, she then hit the statue hard enough to destroy it. Chun-Li then kicked Katsuragi multiple times followed by him kicking the ninja into the air. The Chinese police officer jumped up to it and punched her down into the ground. 46 Chun-Li: Time to strike. Katsuragi: I hope you are more creative than that The ninja was charging towards Chun-Li with a little bit of determination in her eyes. However, when Katsuragi was in range; Chun-Li shot a fireball at her. This halted the ninja; causing her to form a copy of herself. Chun-Li then preforms a backflip as the Chinese officer performed a double bicycle kick, sending her copy to fall of the floating island and her to almost follow suit. This shook up Katsuragi as Chun-Li then landed. 34 Katsuragi then teleported to where the Chinese police officer was and then sent a upper kick towards Chun-Li. Katsuragi then started to fall towards the ground as the ninja then appeared on the ground and punched her upwards. Finally there then appeared to be three Katsuragi as they attacked on cue making the Chun-Li slams to the ground. Katsuragi: Sleep tight! 22 With a blinding flash of light, Katsuragi extends into her final form as she tracked Chun-Li. With this new momentum, she launches a barrage of punches on Chun-Li. Katsuragi then activated her minigun as it overpower Chun-Li. Jumping into the air, Katsuragi leaped and hit Chun-Li repeatedly. With a final bounce she head towards Chun-Li as she created a final blow, ready to strike as Chun-Li was close to the door. Katsuragi: Time to end this. 12 The chinese police officer got up and dusted herself off as she stood ready for Katsuragi despite bullet holes all over her Katsuragi: Now time for the finishing touch! Chun-Li: I will not allow that to happen! The two charge each other and deliver a furious punches at their opponent, each blocked by the other. Katsuragi begins to circle around Chun-Li punching several times at her. With a spin into the air, Chun-Li attempts to kick Katsuragi to finish her off, but to her surprise, a different idea came in mind. 3 Chun-Li: Forgive me! Chun-Li boosted past the ninja causing her to look for the Chinese police officer. Katsuragi: Where did she go? Chun-Li: Kikosho Chun-Li grabbed Katsuragi by the head, slamming her to the ground. For a split second, Katsuragi had no idea until her body started to bulge out and bleed. By the time she realized it, her body was burning away as she lets out a horrifying scream that echoed the throne room. K.O. Katsuragi's body was a burned char as Chun-Li got up and started to face the undead dragon king as he was laughing hard. Chun-Li: Please forgive me in the afterlife. We were not given a choice. Malefor: An excellent show! Now time for the encore. Chun-Li did not find this very amusing as she knew that he was going to eliminate her. But how she was going to defeat him was the next question. TO BE CONTINUE... Results This melee's winner is Chun-Li!!! (Cues Street Fighter 5: Chun Li's Theme) Winning Combatant: Chun-Li: 13 Katsuragi: 13 John1Thousand: Talk about a way to end this tournament on a tie. I wanted to give the win to Katsuragi, but S.P.E.C.I.A.L. proved to be in Chun-Li's favor. Strength: Chun-Li Perception: Chun-Li Endurance: Chun-Li Charisma: Chun-Li Intelligence: Katsuragi Agility: Even Luck: Chun-Li Winning Method: Death: 7 K.O.: 6 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Chun-Li's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Street Fighter vs Senran Kagura' themed One Minute Melees